


First Impressions:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Partner Series: [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Consensual, Dinner, Drug Busts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fear, First Impressions, First Meetings, Friendship, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Invitations, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Maria Baez wanted to make a good first impression when she meets her partner's wife, But she doesn't, What does Linda think?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions:

*Summary: Maria Baez wanted to make a good first impression when she meets her partner's wife, But she doesn't, What does Linda think?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*

 

Detective Maria Baez couldn't believe the week she had, shootouts, drug busts, etc, & she ended up getting shot in the vest, ended up with some broken ribs. She saw that her partner, Detective Danny Reagan, was still feeling guilty, & she said with a small smile. "Danny, Please don't feel guilty, It wasn't your fault, It's that scumbag's, We got him". Danny smiled, grateful that his partner was trying to make him feel better.

 

"I appreciate you saying this, Baez, But I should've been watching more carefully. If I was, You would had to take a bullet for me", he said with a sigh, as they waited for a nurse to come, & take care of Baez. He was about to say something else, but was cut off by Danny's wife, Linda Reagan, a nurse right at that hospital, with her supplies that she needed. She asked frantically, "Danny, Are you okay ?", as she was checking him over.

 

"I am fine, Babe", The Hot-Headed Detective said soothing her, Linda breathed in a sigh of relief, & said, "I was terrified, when I heard about an injured cop, I...", She couldn't finish the thought. Danny hugged her, & kept on comforting her, & then he introduced her to his partner. The Beautiful Latina Detective smiled at them, as they were approaching her. "Who is this pretty lady ?", Baez asked, as she relaxed a little bit more.

 

Danny smiled & said proudly, "Maria Baez, This is my wife, Linda Reagan, The Best Nurse that St Victor's ever had", he said to Linda, "Linda, This is my partner, Detective Maria Baez, She joined the 5-4", Linda & Baez shook hands, & she said, "Wanna tell me what happened here ?", she asked the two detectives, & Danny saw that she had a look on her face, saying, "Don't mess with me", as she waited for them to respond. Danny took a deep breath, & sighed, as he began the story, as Linda gently examines Baez's ribs gently, & tapes them up.

 

"Well, We were on a chase of drug dealers, & we caught to them, & having a shootout, I thought we got them all, & I wasn't really watching, so I assumed...", Baez took over the story, I saw one hiding in the alley, He managed to fire & got me in the vest, hence my broken ribs, I jumped in front of Danny, so he won't get shot", Linda was amazed that they both survived, & she said, "Thank you so much, I owe you for keeping him alive, He is my life", Baez said with a smile, "I understand, I wished we could've met under better circumstances", Linda shook her head, & said this, as she was reassuring her new friend.

 

"No, It's fine, I am glad we finally got to meet, I was thinking maybe you would love to come over for dinner, You got to meet our boys, Jack, & Sean," Baez was starting to protest, Linda said, "I insist, Plus, They would love to meet a real hero that saved their father's life", Danny gave his partner a look, that says, "Don't argue", Linda asked hopefully, "Saturday night, 7:30 ?", Maria smiled, & said confirming, "Saturday night, 7:30, I know a great place, makes a great red wine, Do you like red ?", The Beautiful Nurse replied with a smile, "I knew that I would like you from the start, Red would be perfect, We are having pasta", Baez said, "Great", Linda was being called back into her shift, & she said her "goodbyes", as she kissed Danny quickly, & left, Danny helped Baez to the car, & said with a smile, "Thanks, Partner, For agreeing to dinner", Baez smiled, & said with a nod, "You are welcome", She knew that she & Danny would have a great partnership, & get along great in the future.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
